Let's Move!
by M.J. West
Summary: Songfic/ Graduación la mejor cosa de la vida adolecente. ¿Qué pasaría si tu novia no acepta ir? Tienes que ser extremadamente pretencioso. Bueno quizas no tanto, con una simple cucharada de celos aceptara. (Spitfire/Chalant)


_Hola! He aquí un nuevo y original songfic bien tienen que poner la canción "It's a beautiful day" de Michael Bublé aqui esta el Link watch?v=5QYxuGQMCuU y si el Link no quedo, busquenlo en youtube. Enserio tienen que ponerlo para entenderlo ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Let's Move!

_I don't know why_

_You think that you could hold me_

_When you couldn't get by by yourself_

_And I don't know who_

_Would ever want to tear the seam of someone's dream_

_Baby, it's fine, you said that we should just be friends_

_While I came up with that line and I'm sure_

_That it's for the best_

_If you ever change your mind, don't hold your breath_

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó el pelirrojo déspues de darle la invitación del baile.

-No-le contestó tajantemente.

-Pe...pero ¿porqué?

-Porque, no pienso gastar mi tiempo en una tonta graduación de preparatoria-si, Artemis había estado negada en ir desde hace más de dos semanas.

-Vamos Art, será divertido si no vas, tendré que ir solo y terminare bailando con el chico que se sienta hasta el final de la clase.-le reprocho.

Artemis le había dicho "NO" desde que dieron las invitaciones. Y si Artemis decía "NO" era "NO" y nadie ni nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Pues, tendrás que conseguirte a alguien que no sea yo-dijo mientras cerraba su casillero.

Pero Wally no era un idiota. Y sabia que hacer algo que nadie, sólo el, podia lograr que el sistema "NO" de Artemis cambiara en menos de cinco segundos.

Los celos.

_'Cause you may not believe_

_That baby, I'm relieved_

_When you said goodbye, my whole world shines_

-Ahh que mal, tendré que aceptar la propuesta de Linda, de hecho, en la clase de ciencias me dijo que no tenía con quien ir.-al escuchar ese nombre, Artemis abrio los ojos, y frunció el ceño.

-Mira West, si se te ocurre volverle hablar a esa bitch, te juro que te mandare al hospital por seis meses.-esta bien, se había puesto en plan de loca posesiva ¿y qué?; el es su novio, que acaso la palabra "novio" ¿no procesaba en la gigantesca cabezota de Linda?.

Wally sonrió pervertidamente y arqueo una ceja.

-Entonces, paso por ti a las siete.-déspues de esa "proposición de baile" Wally dejo atrás a una confundida y celosa Artemis.

-Como lo odio-Wally la escucho y la miró.

-Se que me amas.-Artemis refunfuñeo hacia ese sarcástico, pero cierto comentario.

_Hey hey hey_

_It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_

_If I'm drinking, then I'm buying_

_And I know there's no denying_

_It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing_

_And even if it started raining_

_You won't hear this boy complaining_

_'Cause I'm glad that you're the one that got away_

_It's a beautiful day_

-Sabia que aceptarías-la voz de una chica se escucho tras de ella.

-Sabes Zatanna, el siempre hace que acepte sus tonterías.-Zatanna chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza.-Y... ¿Dick te obligo a ir?.

-Pues...

-Oh no Zatanna Zatara ¿qué rayos le hiciste a ese pobre hacker?-preguntó alarmada, cúando Zatanna se ponía nerviosa era una mala señal.

-¡No!, yo no le hice nada. Solo digamos que no acepto tan fácilmente.

**Flashback**

-Vas a ir al baile Richard-le grito la maga.

-Mj...mm...agh-si, Dick estaba amordazado, tenía una cinta adhesiva en la boca y estaba atado a una silla.

-Oh cierto. ¡No puedes hablar!. Areuf atnic avisehda.-Zatanna pronuncio ese hechizo, y rápidamente el chico maravilla pudo volver hablar.

-Esta bien iré, pero sabes que mañana tenía la pelea de Silent Hill en línea.-Dick siempre cumplía con sus "citas" de videojuegos, pero ¿a qúien le hace daño no ir a una?

-No me importan tus convenciones de nerds.-le amenazo Zatanna con el dedo.

-No son convenciones de nerd.-Dick hizo un mohín con la boca, Zatanna le depósito un tierno beso en los labios.

**Fin del Flashback**

_It's my turn to fly, so girls, get in line_

_'Cause I'm easy, no playing this guy like a fool_

_Now I'm alright_

_Might've had me caged before, but not tonight_

-Zatanna eres una agresiva, ¿co..cómo pudiste secuestrar a Dick? el es técnicamente un ninja.

-Fue fácil. Estaba escondida y cuando entro al monte...-Zatanna hizo una pausa para hacer más dramática su platica de "como secuestra a tu novio superhéroe"-El hechizo lo atrapó.

-Hey, tienes que enseñarme como ser tan mala y perversa-bromeó Artemis, Zatanna frunció el ceño.-Sabes que solo estoy bromeando.

* * *

Déspues de una larga tarde escogiendo un vestido (aunque ese sólo fuera en el caso de Zatanna) la noche llego, el viento era fresco, la luna estaba llena. Un escenario perfecto para una novela romántica. Todo era perfecto... excepto por Wally el estaba completa y absolutamente aburrido, si, algo extraño ya que digamos que no era la persona más tranquila del mundo.

-Y viniste-dijo Wally, sólo para mejorar el ambiente tan sobrio que estaba

tomando la noche.

-Me obligaste.

-Si, pero te estas divirtiendo-tomo un sorbo de ese ponche o lo que sea que fuera ese líquido rosa

-No exactamente "divirtiendome"-Artemis señalo la pista de baile-Quizas Zatanna si, pero yo no.

_'Cause you may not believe_

_That baby, I'm relieved_

_This fire inside, it burns too bright_

_I don't want to say "so long", I just want to say "goodbye"_

-Bien. Entonces voy a hacer qué exactamente te diviertas-la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia la pista de baile.

-¡No Wally sueltame!-no paraba de gritar.

Al estar parados en la pista de baile, Artemis cruzo los brazos.

-¡Hey! chicos, ¿cómo han estado?-preguntó muy activamente el chico maravilla.

-Bien ¿y Zatanna?-pregunto Artemis

-Ah si...

-¡Richard!-grito Zatanna, eso retumbo en toda la escuela, las personas dejaron de bailar, todos simplemente voltearon a ver el show que estaba a punto de empezar.

-Zee yo...

_Hey hey hey_

_It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_

_If I'm drinking, then I'm buying_

_And I know there's no denying_

_It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing_

_And even if it started raining_

_You won't hear this boy complaining_

_'Cause I'm glad that you're the one who got away_

-Tu nada, vas a venir aquí mismo-Zatanna tomo de la oreja a Dick y lo comenzó a arrastrar a la mesa.

-Zatanna... Auch... espérate yo puedo solo...ahhhh-Nadie pudo evitar reírse con el pequeño espectáculo que acababan de armar.

-Entonces, ¿vas a querer bailar con este idiota que te ama tanto?-Wally arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tu que crees?

_'Cause if you ever think I'll take up_

_My time with thinking of our break-up_

_Then, you've got another thing coming your way_

_'Cause it's a beautiful day_

_Beautiful day_

_Oh, baby, any day that you're gone away_

_It's a beautiful day_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado,lo hice con mucho amor XD esto es todo Spitfire&Chalant. Cuídense, lean mucho, y dejen Reviews en cada historia que lean XD Salu2_


End file.
